


Gender Cape

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff and Crack, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, M/M, Trans Charles Lee, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Charles has a cape and Alexander punches James Reynolds.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Charles Lee (1732-1782), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Samuel Seabury (mentioned)
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 9





	Gender Cape

**Author's Note:**

> based on the fact i have a gender cape
> 
> i love it sm

"Why the hell is Lee wearing a cape?" Laurens asked Alexander. Alexander shrugged, just as confused.

"It's my gender cape, shut up," Lee called to the two.

"It makes you look like a magician," Alexander called out.

"And sitting on your boyfriend's lap makes you look shorter than normal," Lee retorted.

"You're like 5'1," Alexander scoffed and tossed a pencil at Lee.

"Thanks! I needed one anyway," Lee laughed. Alexander pouted and leaned further into Laurens.

"Alex, can you move a bit? You're sitting on my dick-" Laurens said, slightly shoving Alexander.

"Sorry, sorry, that better?" Alexander said, moving a bit.

"Just fucking kiss and save everyone this pain," George Kings yelled from by Lee. Lee laughed, and Kings tossed the cape over his head, laughing at the confused Lee looking around before getting the cape off his face. The hood was lifted over his head and stayed in place.

"Lee, no hoods, please. You're lucky we're letting you keep the cape," Washington said from the front of the library. Lee huffed and tugged it off.

"Get called out!" Alexander yelled

"Get your ass kicked, teacher's pet," Lee retorted to Alexander. Alexander stuck his tongue out. Lee went to get up, but his cape was held back by George.

"Let go of my cape, I wanna fight Alexander!" Lee whined.

"No, no fighting right now, wait till we're outside," George said, making Lee sit down. Lee huffed and pulled the cape more around his small frame.

"Aye, why's the chic wearing a cape?" James Reynolds said, walking into the room.

"The fuck did you say?" Alexander asked, getting off John's lap.

"I just wanna know why she has a cape, it's just weird," Reynolds said, with a shrug.

"It makes my gender happy," Lee said, leaning into George for support. Alexander sized up Reynolds and served him a well-deserved punch.

"Making fun of the cape in a joking way is fine, but blatant transphobia isn't," he said, clearly upset.

"Alexander Hamilton! Why did you just punch someone in my class?!" Washington said.

"He deserved it! He was being transphobic!" Alexander said, "Lee, wanna get him back?" Lee shook his head and tugged up the hood of his cape. George rubbed the shorter's shoulder and muttered gender-affirming compliments.

"Alexander, that's not a reason to punch people," Washington said.

"Yeah, it is! Reynolds can't be safe in school if he can't say shit like that in the real world," Alexander said.

"It's called a deadname for a reason," Lee muttered, laughing a little.

"Don't kill people yet," George said softly.

"He said yet, I'll kill someone soon!" Lee laughed.

"Sam wouldn't like it," George pointed out.

"They have their own boyfriend, you get to worry about my murders," Lee said, happily readjusting himself against George.

"That sounds like you and Lafayette are planning a group homicide... Why wasn't I invited?" George asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Lee.

"You never asked."

"Fine, but don't come to me when you are running from cops."

"You say that as if I were to get caught."

"You can't keep secrets, it's as simple as that," George said, playfully putting Lee's hood on his head. Lee wiggled out of George's arms and concealed them both in his cape with a bit of laughter.

"They are so gay, oh my God," Alexander said.

"You're sitting on my lap, wearing a shirt that says 'I put the 'bi' in bitch' with bitch covered by tape," Laurens pointed out.

"The Principal made me. I hate Adams!" Alexander pouted, crossing his arms. Laurens laughed at the childishness of Alexander. They looked back at the topic of their conversation. Lee was passed out on the table, his cape draped around his smaller figure. George looked at Lee sweetly and smiled a bit.

"How the hell did he fall asleep so fast?" Alexander said, completely astonished.

"I dunno, but you should figure it out, I'm tired of you complaining about not sleeping enough," Laurens teased. Alexander glared at him and moved so he was able to kick Laurens' legs when he swung his.

"Ow- well played," Laurens said. Alexander laughed and gently kissed Laurens' jaw. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their things to go home. Or in George's case, his and Lee's things to carry Lee home.


End file.
